The present invention relates to a comfortable wet shave which is based on a number of factors such as face preparation (shaving cream etc.), proper lubricant (hot water) and high quality shaving equipment containing very sharp blades (Multiple Blade Razors). It is well known that hot water enhances the shaving experience in that the hairs are softened for easier cutting by the blade. A common practice during shaving is to place the shaver under hot running water to heat the blade to further enhance the heat effect. The combination of all the comfort factors above are magnified substantially when the blade is very hot. The blade cutting characteristics are improved due to the heat tempering effect on the metal and the hot edge softening the hair strand at the cutting location. Unfortunately this peak comfort level exists only at the beginning of the shaving stroke. The face surface reduces the temperature of the heated blade on contact because the skin surface area acts as a heat sink.
The present invention preserves this peak comfort level during shaving by keeping the blade very hot during the complete shaving stroke. An improved shaving system that renders a continuously heated blade throughout the shaving stroke is attained by applying a measured amount of electric current to the blade by means of conductors connected on each side of the blade and extended in the form of contacts built into the docking end of the cartridge. The electric current is provided by a battery that is contained in a waterproof compartment in the shaver handle. The current provided by the battery is calculated to render the optimum heat generation in the blades in the cartridge. The electrical current can be adjusted by means of resistors in series with the battery and the blade. In order to preserve the battery life a momentary contact switch can be installed in the shaver handle. The momentary contact switch allows the user to press and hold the switch only during the shaving stroke. The batteries that would be installed in the shaver handle can be AA, AAA or AAAA alkaline batteries or equivalent. The shaving handle may also contain a rechargeable battery. The battery would be continuously charged by storing the shaver in a charging stand which is plugged into a standard household outlet. A very small primary battery cell sufficient for heating the blades for a fixed number of shaves may be installed in the cartridge along with the blades. This embodiment would remove the battery from the shaver handle and insure a fresh battery for each cartridge.